


Friends Are Family Forever

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Character Death, Community: comment_fic, Digital Art, Drabble, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Teen Wolf (TV), Stiles Stilinski + Scott McCall, he dies saving Scott’s life. it’s how he always knew he’d go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Are Family Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



Everyone has their weak spot. The one single thing that will always bring you to your knees. For Stiles it was Scott. His brother. His best friend. His laughter on a cloudy day and his sidekick, his hero. A friend is like a four leaf clover—hard to find and lucky to have. When the darkness comes with snarling growls and razor sharp claws, he does not turn to flee. 

Stiles stands his ground, doesn’t five up hope, and he fights. He fights with tears, with sorrow. He fights with every life beat of his heart thumping in his chest. The pain brings tears that fall down his cheeks—the blood soaks his skin. He stands until he falls, under a full moon aglow with the midnight darkness. His friend is by his side, cradles him. Hold him, promises him that everything will be alright. 

When the darkness claims him and his heart stop, he does not cry a tear, but smiles fondly. For yes, his life is over, but another life will live another day. 

Live another day to fight the good fight. To see that the good wins and evil is destroyed. To see to it that his life was lost for nothing, but was won in victory.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/592174.html?thread=82750766#t82750766)


End file.
